Bienvenido
by shalimare
Summary: ONE-SHOT en deux parties. "Que se passerait-il si 10k rencontrait quelqu'un avant le groupe de Murphy? Venez vivre cette rencontre riche en émotions. Attention scènes sensibles! Mention violences et langage un peu cru."
1. Partie 1 MAÏA

Bonjour voici un os en deux parties: la première le pdv de Maïa et le second celui de 10K.

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire. Mais attention langage un peu cru a certain moment et scènes sensibles!

L'univers de ZNation et 10K ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche Maïa et le petit Liam si! :)

xoxo Shalimare.

* * *

 **Partie 1_Maïa.**

Cela faisait quelques jours que je courrais pour échapper aux Z, ces zombis dévoreurs de chair fraîche et sans aucun doute de cervelles. Il faut absolument que je trouve un endroit sécuritaire et ça urge! Je me stoppe sous la douleur une énième fois, bon sang que ça fait mal! Ma mère ne m'a jamais expliqué ça en me parlant de ma naissance. Il fallait que je tombe enceinte en pleine apocalypse zombie?! Non mais y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de chose.

Maintenant enceinte de 9 mois et sur le point d'accoucher je repars après que la contraction soit passée, aperçois une bâtisse pas loin, sans doute une grange. Je me dirige dans cette direction lorsque deux Z surgissent de nulle part et essayent de croquer un bout de ma personne. J'essaie de faire claquer mon athamée dans le crâne du 1er tout en me dégageant de la route de leurs quenottes pourries mais je manque de force, le travail qui dure depuis 3 jours m'a laissé plus qu'épuisée. Je me crispe en sentant la douleur affluer dans mon ventre et je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de douleur de passer mes lèvres; la panique me gagne peu à peu ne sachant pas comment me débarrasser de ces deux Z. Je glisse et m'apprête à tomber par terre les Z sur moi et mon bébé, mettant ainsi fin à notre existence pour une errance sans fin, lorsque quelqu'un me retient par la taille et dégomme les deux zombis en même temps.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de remercier cette personne que je me plie en deux, mes genoux cédant sous mon poids, du liquide coulant à grandes eaux d'entre mes jambes et un cri d'agonie pu passe mes lèvres. Ma main serre un de celle de mon sauveur tandis que l'autre se crispe sur mon ventre proéminent dans l'espoir que la douleur passe plus vite.

?: Vous allez bien Mlle?

Moi: J'ai l'air d'aller bien? Je suis sur le point d'expulser un être humain taille nain de jardin de mon utérus en travail depuis 3 jours et poursuivie par les Z! Même mère Thérésa ne pourrait pas aller bien dans ma situation!

?: Merde! Venez y'a une grange pas loin. Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à marcher toute seule et rapidement, alors mon sauveur me prend dans ses bras style mariée et court vers notre destination. Je ne l'ai toujours pas regardé mais à sa voix je pencherais pour un homme d'à peu près mon âge, la vingtaine. Nous arrivons dans la grange et mon sauveur me dépose sur mes jambes et referme la double porte derrière nous. Il m'aide à grimper à l'étage en sécurité et je me stoppe arrivé en haut.

Moi: Merde! Il arrive! Le bébé arrive! Oh putain l'enfer ça fait mal! Il aura fallu une apocalypse Zombie et plus de péridurale pour que je compatisse sur la souffrance de ma mère pour ma naissance!

J'entends le mec se marrer doucement et préparer rapidement un coins sur la paille avec une de ses couvertures pour que je puisse mettre au monde mon bébé. Une gène horrible dans le bassin me donne envie de pousser et je comprends. Je lève les yeux vers mon sauveur et mon regard capture le sien, ses magnifiques yeux bleu/vert. Il m'aide à m'allonger et à me mettre à l'aise pour la délivrance, j'avais raison, il est aussi jeune que moi, les cheveux courts et noirs, avec des espèces de lunettes de motard sur le dessus de la tête. Son teint est aussi pâle que le miens et je n'arrive pas à quitter son regard.

?: Tu veux que je t'aide ou tu veux le faire toute seule?

Je m'apprête à réponde, cependant une douleur aiguë entre les jambes m'en empêche et j'attrape et mord une lanière de cuir qu'il a détaché de son sniper et tendu, puis attrape mes cuisses et pousse une seule et unique fois avant que mon bébé ne soit presque projeté dans les bras de cet apollon. J'entends les pleurs salvateurs de mon bébé et en profite que mon inconnu le sèche et le nettoie un peu pour allonger mes jambes de soulagement et me laisser choir contre une botte de paille derrière moi. Je regarde ce jeune homme, son visage reflète tellement d'émotions en tenant mon bébé...De la surprise, de la crainte, de la tendresse et peut-être un peu d'envie? Je le vois envelopper mon bébé sec et nettoyé dans une seconde couverture qu'il a sortit de ses affaires encore une fois.

Je n'ai pas encore le temps de parler que les contractions reprennent et j'expulse en silence le placenta qui a maintenu mon nouveau né en vie pendant 10 mois lunaires. Vous savez cette poche toute sanguinolente et riche en vaisseaux sanguins pour les apports nutritifs et en oxygène de la mère à l'enfant par le cordon ombilical. D'ailleurs celui ci n'est toujours pas coupé, je sors mon athamée puis avec un lacet sert deux endroits sur le milieux du cordon espacés d'environ 1 cm. Une fois bien serré des deux côtés je coupe nette et vérifie que mon fils ne risque pas une hémorragie massive, c'est bon, j'en profite pour vérifier que le placenta est entier, je ne veux pas mourir d'une infection parce que tout n'est pas sortit, mon enfant compte sur moi pour survivre désormais. J'enveloppe le tout dans un sac plastique préparé pour l'occasion et rempli de terre pour camoufler l'odeur.

Une fois tout cela fait je m'écroule de fatigue et ferme les yeux quelques minutes en attendant qu'il m'amène mon prince ou ma princesse...Je ne connais toujours pas le sexe avec tout ça. Lorsque je ré ouvre les yeux le jour à décliné et ni mon bébé ni mon inconnu ne sont en vue. Je panique espérant avoir fait confiance à une bonne personne et qu'il ne soit pas partit avec mon nourrisson, j'essaye de me lever pour les chercher mais c'est peine perdue mes jambes ne m'écoutent même pas et le peu de force gagnées par ma sieste s'échappent en un souffle. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je sanglote doucement ne voulant pas y croire. Soudain j'entends une voix d'homme parler en dessous de moi et se faire plus forte au fur et à mesure que la personne se rapproche de moi; Mon sauveur arrive en haut de l'échelle et parle avec le petit paquet qu'il tient dans ses bras...MON BEBE! Oh mon Dieu merci! Je sanglote plus fort de soulagement cette fois ci et il se stoppe de parler pour me regarder. Il s'étonne sans doute de mes sanglots.

?: Eh tout va bien? Tu devrais encore te reposer tu es vraiment faible! Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu as mal quelque part?

Moi: Non...je...j'ai cru...

Je repars de plus belle en sanglots en les regardant lui et mon bébé puis je vois la compréhension faire sa place dans son regard en quelques secondes.

?: Merde! Désolé tu as cru que j'avais enlevé ton bébé?! Je le gardais juste calme pour que tu te repose, je suis vraiment désolé!

Je me calme doucement ne voulant pas charger mon enfant avec toutes mes émotions négatives, et essuie mes larmes avant de souffler un bon coup. Il se rapproche et s'assoit tout près de moi qui ait dû me m'adosser à la botte de paille à bout de force.

?: Je m'appelle 10K au fait. Et je crois que ce petit bonhomme veut voir sa mère si courageuse!

Je suis sans voix et les larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues, mais cette fois de bonheur et d'amour pour ce petit garçon qui vient de moi.

Moi: Un garçon?! Moi c'est Maïa au fait! Merci pour tout, vraiment j'ai une énorme dette envers toi!

Je le regarde dans ses magnifiques yeux essayant de lui faire passer toute ma gratitude rien qu'avec mon regard. Il me passe mon fils que je tiens un peu gauchement car pas l'habitude, ce n'est pas comme si les bébé courraient les rues en ère apocalyptique zombie!

Je retourne mon regard en rougissant dès qu'il me sourie tendrement. Puis tout en admirant ma merveille j'engage la conversation avec 10K.

Maïa: Alors 10k c'est ton nom apocalyptique ou ton vrai?

Il a l'air surpris que j'ai deviné, mais me répond en souriant, me faisant rougir encore, agrandissant juste son magnifique sourire.

10k: Je m'appelais Tommy avant. Mais j'ai choisi 10k à la mort de mon père.

Maïa: C'est pour le nombre de Z que tu veux tuer?

10k: Euh oui mais comment...?

Maïa: Je me souviens t'avoir entendu compter quand tu as tué les deux Z qui allaient...nous bouffer ... merci pour ça aussi, je n'étais pas vraiment en condition à ce moment pour te remercier... désolé.

10k: Pas de quoi, je n'allais pas les laisser te croquer, ça aurait été dommage (sourire en coins). Et sinon tu vas l'appeler comment ce petite mec?

Maïa: Liam! Liam 10k Tommy Despado. Liam pour mon petit frère décédé, 10k et Tommy pour toi, celui qui a mis mon fils au monde et qui l'a gardé en sécurité, l'un pour l'avant tout ça et l'autre pour ici et maintenant. Et Despado parce que c'est mon nom de famille que je veux lui transmettre...

10k: En tout cas merci de lui donner mes deux prénoms, ça me touche.

Je lui sourie puis reporte mon regard sur Liam. Je suis tellement absorbé par mon petit glouton que je remarque tout de suite les grimaces qu'il fait, il se met ensuite à pleurer sans raison et les larmes qui s'étaient stoppées recommencent à couler, je panique je ne sais pas quoi faire, que se passe-t-il? Qu'ais-je fais de mal?

10k: Eh Maïa! (me caressant tendrement la joue) ça va aller, il a sans doute faim ce bonhomme.

Maïa: Oui sans doute, merci je suis complètement perdue, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, ça fait si longtemps que je me suis occupée d'un bébé...

En voyant la question dans les yeux de 10K, je rassemble mes idées pour parler de cette partie de ma vie qui fut très douloureuse tout en libérant un de mes sein pour nourrir mon fils. 10K a la délicatesse de détourner le regard et déposer ensuite une longue écharpe à cheval sur l'épaule du côté où boit mon petit morfale, lui laissant son intimité. Je lui sourie et décide de reprendre mon explication.

Maïa: Quand mes parents sont morts quelques années avant toutes cette...enfin cet enfer j'ai du m'occuper de mon frère et l'élever comme mon fils; Il avait a peine 2 mois quand je l'ai pris en charge et moi un peu plus de 16 ans. Il était malade...leucémie aiguë...heureusement pour lui il n'a pas souffert longtemps, ça a été foudroyant. Mais je ne me suis jamais pardonnée de ne pas avoir pu le sauver...incompatibilité pour la greffe ou quelque chose comme ça...Il m'a quitté à l'aube de ses 1ans.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues au souvenir douloureux de mon petit frère dont mon nouveau né est comme un rappel de mon échec en tant que sœur.

10: Tu es une battante Maïa! Je suis désolé que tu ais autant souffert! Mais regarde ton fils...Tu t'en sors remarquablement bien, et je suis certain que ton petit frère de là où il se trouve veille sur toi avec tes parents!

Maïa: Merci 10K, j'espère qu'ils ont pu rencontrer ton père, car ce devait être quelqu'un de formidable pour que tu sois si gentil, compatissant, et héroïque!

Nous rougissons tous les deux, et tandis que je vérifie que Liam boit bien et qu'il respire correctement, 10K reprend la discussion.

10K: Je suis loin d'être héroïque!

Maïa: Oh si tu l'es! Tu ne te rends pas compte que sans toi, Liam et moi ne serions pas là, bien vivant, et en sécurité! Je n'aurais pas eu la force de venir jusqu'à la grange, à vrai dire j'étais tellement à bout de force que j'étais sur le point d'abandonner avec ces deux Z que tu as dégommé! Alors merci pour tout! Je suis vivante et épuisée mais vivante et j'ai pu mettre Liam au monde en toute sécurité! Tu n'es pas héroïque si ça te fait plaisir...mais tu es mon héros 10K! Et mon ami!

Je vois qu'il est touché par mes paroles, et je pose ma main délicatement sur la sienne. On se regarde yeux dans les yeux...Il y a comme une connexion entre nous. C'est comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Nous nous détournons et la connexion est rompue. Je regarde dehors et il fait nuit noire. La fatigue commence à revenir à grand pas, et je pense que 10K l'a remarqué parce qu'il sort des couvertures pour nous et prépare un petit espace pour Liam dans la paille juste à mes côtés. J'ai de la chance d'être tombée sur un homme aussi bon que lui. Pas comme...LUI...

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Liam qui s'agite dans mes bras, il lâche mon sein et commence à pleurer. Je le relève et une phrase quitte mes lèvres avant même que je n'y pense.

Maïa: 10? Tu veux lui faire faire son rôt?

10K: Je veux bien, merci de me le proposer.

Je vois de la joie dans son regard. On dirait un enfant le matin de noël devant les cadeaux sous le sapin. Ses yeux me fascinent, il pose son sniper et je me perds dans son regard pétillant alors que je lui donne délicatement mon fils. Il le tient bien droit contre son épaule et tapote doucement son petit dos. C'est alors qu'on entend un gros rôt sortir de cette petite bouche, et nous rigolons tous les deux alors que 10K pose un baisé doux sur la tête de Liam. Celui ci s'est d'ailleurs endormie aussitôt le rôt expulsé.

10K: Il est fatigué ce bonhomme, et je suis certain que sa magnifique maman l'est aussi! Tu devrais te reposer tant qu'il dort je vais faire de même la bas.

Il me montre un coin loin de nous tout en déposant Liam dans son lit de paille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit aussi loin de nous.

Maïa: Tu...Ça te dérangerait de rester proche de nous? S'il te plaît...Je serais plus rassurée..Enfin je ne veux pas t'embêter...Je/

10K (me coupant): eh là, ne t'en fais pas Maïa, ça ne me dérange pas. Allez bonne nuit ptite maman!

Il me baise le front alors que je me suis complètement allongée près de Liam. J'ai peur de bouger et de l'écraser dans la nuit mais 10K l'a bien protégé et je n'ai aucune inquiétude à avoir. Je le sens s'allonger près de nous, derrière moi, et je me relaxe. Je lui souhaite bonne nuit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Maïa: Bonne nuit 10K...mon héros...

Je n'entends pas s'il me répond car je suis profondément endormie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **_Le lendemain_**

Je suis réveillée par des chouinements plusieurs heures plus tard. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, bon sang ça fait du bien de dormir..Liam n'est pas un nouveau-né commun...A sa naissance mon petit frère réclamait toutes les 3h y compris la nuit... Et là ça fait au moins 6h qu'il a but...

Je regarde à côté de moi et Liam n'est plus dans son lit, puis remarque que 10K est assis près de moi avec le petit dans ses bras. Je me tourne doucement sans qu'il le remarque. Il le berce et lui parle doucement. Quel beau portrait, on dirait un père et son fils!

10k:Tu trouves?

Euh j'ai parlé tout haut?

10K ( riant): Oui. Mais en parlant de ça il est ou son père?

Je me raidit à sa question, ce qu'il voit bien et me met sur le dos toujours allongée. Je pose mes mains sur mon visage et le frotte puis met l'un de mes bras sur mes yeux et l'autre sur mon ventre complètement dégonflé.

Je sens 10K se rapprocher de moi et poser une main sur mon bras. Je décale le bras qui me cache la vue et le regarde dans les yeux.

10k: Si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrais tu sais..

Maïa: Ce n'est pas ça...Je...Je n'ai rien à dire sur lui. Il est sans doute mort avec de la chance.

Il est surpris par ce que je viens de dire, je vois bien qu'il ne comprends pas alors je décide de lui expliquer plus en détail.

Maïa: Disons que je n'étais pas vraiment consentante pour faire mon petit Liam...Puis quand il a voulu me jeter comme un détritus aux Z gardés en captivité, c'est lui que je leur ai envoyé comme une merde. Mais je suis en vie et j'ai mon merveilleux petit garçon et un ange gardien!

Au fur et à mesure qu'il comprend ce que je viens de dire, de la rage inonde son beau regard, pour faire place à de la douceur puis il rougit à son identification en tant qu'ange gardien. Le sujet de conversation me mettant vraiment mal à l'aise et n'ayant rien d'autre à dire à ce sujet je m'assoit doucement encore courbatue et faible, puis caresse la joue de mon fils encore dans ses bras, et amorce une nouvelle conversation.

Maïa: Tu voyage seul ou tu as un groupe? Peut-être que je te retiens de quelqu'un...une copine peut-être?...

10K: Nope, rien ni personne! Aucun groupe, famille, copine...Je suis à ton entière disposition princesse!

Je rougie à son sous entendue et il rigole légèrement.

10K: J'avais mon père comme je te l'ai dis mais il s'est fait mordre en me protégeant au tout début...Il m'a demandé de l'attacher et de l'achever au moment...Enfin avant qu'il devienne un Z. J'espère qu'il est fier de moi de là où il est...

Mon cœur se pince en entendant la souffrance dans sa voix. Je pose ma main tendrement sur son bras pour le soutenir et lui montrer que je suis là pour lui désormais. Il me fait un magnifique sourire comme en remerciement de mon geste.

Maïa: Tu nous as maintenant, Liam et moi! Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de nous 10K!...

Devant son silence je pense que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin et mes insécurités remontent à plein régime et je panique.

Maïa: Enfin si tu veux...Enfin je comprends si tu veux pas rester avec une fille qui peut pas se protéger elle-même, surtout maintenant que j'ai Liam...Je...

Je me sens partir en crise de panique et me renferme pour que rien ni personne ne m'atteigne. Mes barrières sont à leur maximum et ma tristesse et ma colère sont contenues. Je vois 10K s'énerver un peu en marmonnant dans sa barbe, puis s'arrêter d'un coup et je sens sa main remonter ma tête en tenant mon menton. Je ne me souviens même pas de l'avoir baissée. Son autre main caresse ma joue où une larme traîtresse à réussi à glisser tout le long, il l'essuie et je croise son regard pensant y voir de la colère ou du dégoût. Les seules choses que je lis sont de la gentillesse, de la tendresse, de la fierté et un soupçon d'amour?

10K: Eh Maïa! Dans ce monde apocalyptique, personne n'est à l'abri! Ce que cet homme, non cet animal, t'a fait est dégueulasse! Et j'ai qu'une envie le retrouver et le découper lentement pour le laisser se vider de son sang goutte par goutte, qu'il profite de sa propre médecine! Mais tu as réussi à te protéger ainsi que ton petit Liam pendant toute ta grossesse! Tu as réussie à le mettre au monde malgré la malnutrition et l'épuisement! Et même si on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps toi et moi, je te trouve extrêmement courageuse, combative et une très bonne mère! Je suis fière de toi! Mais également honoré de t'avoir rencontré, et bien sûr que j'adorerais rester avec Liam et toi!

J'ai les larmes aux yeux tellement je suis émue par son discours et ce qu'il pense de moi. Il y a quelque chose qui m'attire vers lui! Je ne sais pas ce que s'est...C'est comme s'il me comprenait vraiment comme personne d'autre ne m'a jamais compris. Presque comme s'il était ...ma moitié. Je suis un peu perdue, je dois réfléchir mais une chose est sûr je me sens en sécurité avec lui et je lui confie entièrement nos vies à Liam et à moi!

Je vois Liam s'agiter dans ses bras. Ah il doit avoir faim ce ptit bonhomme.

10K: Je crois que l'appel de l'estomac est plus fort que notre discussion entre homme!

Il rigole et je sourie alors qu'il me lâche la joue et me donne Liam que je met à boire à l'autre sein en toute intimité grâce à l'écharpe de 10K.

La journée est rythmée au gré des tétées de Liam et de mon repos. Je discute un peu avec 10K, on apprend à se connaître encore mieux. Une magnifique amitié se forme, et qui sait peut-être se transformera-t-elle en autre chose?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **_Le lendemain_**

Je suis réveillée par des caresses tendres sur la joue, j'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête au moment ou des lèvres touchent les miennes. 10K me regarde avec étonnement, puis se recule tout rouge. Je dois être dans le même état. Il devait sans doute vouloir me déposer un baisé sur la joue mais comme j'ai tourné la tête il a rencontré ma bouche. Il se racle la gorge et je vois Liam dans ses bras, le soleil haut dans le ciel.

10K: Ma belle, il faut te réveiller, le petit Liam a faim je crois. Je viens de lui changer sa couche, il est prêt à téter.

Maïa: MMMmmm. J'ai dormi longtemps? J'aurais du me lever plus tôt désolé.

10K: Eh ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal que tu dormes, tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos après ton accouchement! C'est quand même un gros effort que de donner naissance à ce merveilleux petit glouton.

Je sourie à son commentaire, et tends les bras pour prendre mon fils.

Maïa: Merci 10K, Allez donne moi notre petit glouton.

Cette fois je rougie furieusement en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de dire. 10K quant a lui fait son petit sourire en coin timide, légèrement rosé au niveau des joues.

10K: Allez petit bonhomme, va retrouver ta magnifique et courageuse maman! Et mange bien.

Pendant que je met Liam au sein isolé par l'écharpe habituelle, 10K s'arme de ses couteaux et de son sniper, puis met un grand sac à dos vide sur son dos. Je panique de le voir nous quitter, ce qui doit se refléter sur mon visage car il s'agenouille à mes côtés et colle son front au mien, ses mains prenant mon visage en coupe. Nous nous regardons les yeux dans les yeux chacun hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre, notre connexion approfondie, s'épaissit, nous sommes liés éternellement.

10K: Eh Maïa, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pars pas! Je vais juste chercher de la nourriture et voir si je peux trouver des affaires pour Liam. Je reviens vite, restez en sécurité!

Maïa! Mais/

Je me calme un peu mais il continue en me coupant la parole.

10K: NON! Tu as besoin de manger ma belle! Sinon tu ne pourras pas nourrir correctement ce petit bonhomme et tu ne pourras pas non plus tenir sur tes jambes. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que se soit. Je tiens trop à vous deux!

J'acquiesce, incertaine de pouvoir parler sans pleurer, foutus hormones! Il m'embrasse sur le front, caresse tendrement la main de Liam posée sur mon sein dénudé et après un dernier regard pour nous, descend par l'échelle et s'en va nous chercher des vivres. Je regarde mon fils et sans m'en rendre compte cherche des traits communs avec 10K, comme un père et son fils. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, Liam et 10K se ressemblent énormément. Mon petit glouton à une petite touffe de cheveux noirs et une peau toute rose de bébé. Son nez est similaire au mien mais la forme du visage et des yeux sont ceux de 10K...Je suis heureuse qu'il ne ressemble pas à sa pourriture de géniteur. J'espère qu'il est mort ou même un Z tant qu'il ne peut plus me faire de mal. Les souvenirs douloureux font place au visage de 10K, et je repense à tout ce qu'il a fait et continue de faire pour nous. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mes mains sont moites et des papillons virevoltent dans mon ventre dès que je pense à lui, que je me rappel ses magnifiques yeux dans lesquels j'adore me perdre.. Bon sang ça ne fait que 2 jours qu'on se connaît mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait 10 ans...Comme si nous étions fait pour être ensemble...ça fait cul cul de dire ça mais c'est ce que je ressens. Qu'en est-il de lui? Ressent-il le moindre sentiment pour moi? Bon sang je suis raide dingue amoureuse de 10K...Dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée...Je meure d'envie de lui demander de...non je ne peux pas...mais si il...Rahhhhh merde alors je n'arrive à rien avec mes pensées!

Je suis sortie de mes pensée par du bruit en dessous de moi. Deux hommes parlent, ils ont l'air ivres...Bons sang c'est bien ma veine aujourd'hui! Des flashs back passent devant mes yeux en entendant la voix d'un des hommes, et je me revois __là bas__ entre ses mains baladeuses, vicieuses, perverses, malades.

Homme1: Eh mec tu sais c'qui m'manque 'vec toute cette merde Z?

Homme2: Nan, mais putain moi chui en manque de chatte! Bien jeune, serrée, étroite, et surtout

Homme1 et 2: VIERGE! ahahahah

Homme1: Ouai putain elles sont meilleurs quand elles supplient qu'on leur fasse pas de mal!

Homme2: "pitié je vous en pris, ne faites pas ça!"

Homme1: "Me faite pas de mal par pitié! Tout mais pas ça! NONNNNNNN!"

Homme 1 et 2: mouhahahahaahahahahah

Homme2: Putain fait chier faut qu'je fasse pleurer le poireau ( bruit de quelqu'un qui urine). ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ça fait du bien!

Homme1: Faut qu'je pionce! On va rester ici quelques heures, je vais pioncer à l'étage!

Homme2: ouai j'te suis!

Je les entends grimper à l'échelle, mon sang se glace dans mes veines. J'essaye de ma cacher tant bien que mal mais lorsque les yeux de mon précédent bourreau croisent les miens je sais que je suis perdue, et prie intérieurement que 10K revienne vite...Si ce n'est pour moi pour que Liam soit en sécurité.

Homme1: Regarde qui voilà! Comme on s'retrouve sale petite pute!

Homme2: Eh bah merde alors! Un joli ptit lot dis donc! Preum's mec!

Homme1: Vas-y mais l'abîme pas trop, j'veux la faire payer! A cause d'elle j'ai presque été bouffé par mes Z!

Homme2: Oh alors c'est elle qui à réussi à se faire la malle! Et le marmot c'est l'tient?

Homme1: Putain d'merde, il est tout frais le rejeton!

Homme2: Un bâtard qui va se faire bouffer dans pas longtemps...ahahaah

Homme1: Qu'est-ce j'en ai à foutre de ce marmot? J'veux juste sa chienne de mère!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser aux paroles de ces ignobles hommes. Je ressers doucement l'étreinte autour de mon fils qui tête toujours, imperturbable.

Maïa: NON! Laissez le tranquille! Il n'a rien à voir avec ma fuite...Ce n'est qu'un bébé! Vous n'avez vraiment pas de cœur!

J'ai juste le temps de me tourner légèrement et de protéger mon fils qu'un poing s'abat sur ma joue, meurtrissant ma pommette et ouvrant ma lèvre. Du sang coule dans ma bouche répandant son goût métallique et ferreux. Je réprime un haut le cœur et étouffe mon gémissement de douleur afin de ne pas donner satisfaction à ses pourritures. Je me recule sous la peur pour mon fils lorsque mon bourreau va pour me re frapper.

Homme1: La ferme, Putain! T'es bonne qu'à me sucer et à écarter tes cuisses! Sinon tu ferme ta grande gueule! Compris?

Homme2: Et aussi à t'occuper de moi ma jolie! Si t'es gentille avec nous on te permettra pt'être de garder ton mouflet!

Homme1: Et qui sait, pt'être que ce sera mon héritier! Élevé à mon image!

Je ne réponds pas mais rien que d'imaginer mon petit Liam en copie de cet ignoble animal j'ai le cœur compressé dans un étau...Non ce n'est pas son père il n'a aucun droit de l'élever!

...

...

...

C'est 10K!...C'est lui son père!...

Oh bon sang je veux tellement qu'il soit là pour nous protéger...Liam est son fils et rien ni personne ne dira le contraire! Putain de merde! C'EST LE FILS DE 10K!

Je sors de mes pensées en sentant mon ptit cœur lâcher mon sein et roter avant même que je n'ai amorcé le moindre mouvement. Il s'est endormie. Je le regarde profondément. Je l'aime, c'est mon fils. Je ferais tout pour lui, pour le garder en sécurité! Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front, et le dépose délicatement dans son lit de paille du côté où 10K dort pour qu'il soit en sécurité au cas où ce que j'ai prévu de faire tourne au combat. Je me rhabille correctement puis me lève sur mes deux jambes tant bien que mal...ce qui est plus mal que bien à cause de mon état de faiblesse. Ça ne fait que 2 jours que j'ai accouché alors je suis loin de pouvoir courir un marathon!

Après maintes efforts je parviens à l'aide de mon athamée à me hisser sur mes deux jambes et à rester stable. Je me rapproche de ces deux porcs qui se sont posé plus loin et discutent. Je me pose devant eux droite, fière, guerrière et pour la première fois que je fais face à mon geôlier et violeur je suis fière de moi! Les paroles de 10K passent en boucle dans ma tête...

"...personne à l'abri!..."

"...animal..."

" le retrouver...le découper lentement ... se vider de son sang goutte par goutte... sa propre médecine!..."

"Mais tu as réussi à te protéger ainsi que ton petit Liam pendant toute ta grossesse! Tu as réussie à le mettre au monde malgré la malnutrition et l'épuisement! "

" ...se connaît pas depuis longtemps ... extrêmement courageuse, combative ... très bonne mère! "

"Je suis fière de toi! "

"...honoré de t'avoir rencontré..."

"... rester avec Liam et toi!"

Il me donne du courage, un courage que je ne pensais pas avoir en moi. Un courage de mère et de femme amoureuse. Je suis arrivée jusque là et il est hors de question que je me laisse marcher dessus et de nouveau violer sans me battre!

Maïa: Vous allez partir d'ici et ne jamais revenir! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues ni l'un ni l'autre!

Ils se marrent comme si ce que je venais de dire était marrant. Je suis quoi? Un clown? Je crache à leurs pieds pour leur montrer mon sérieux!

Homme2: Je rêve ou t'a gonzesse vient de me cracher aux pieds?

Homme1: Non mec tu ne rêve pas! Va falloir que je lui apprenne le respect!

Homme2: Fais gaffe Shane elles se rebellent et après c'est elles qui portent la culotte!

Shane: Pas de risque Ned! Elles ne vivent pas assez longtemps pour même y penser ces pétasses!

Ned: Mais je pense que celle ci elle n'a pas compris les règles du jeu!

Ils avancent tous les deux vers moi, l'air énervés, mais au moins ils ont oubliés Liam et se concentrent sur moi. J'ai mon athamée dans une main et me met en position de combat. J'esquive les premiers coups de Ned et Shane tout en les éloignant du coin de Liam. Je réussi à poignarder Shane, malheureusement ce n'est que superficiel. Je suis déconcentrée par mon fils qui chouine un peu dans son sommeil et ce pourri de Ned en profite pour m'attraper les deux bras en les tirant vers l'arrière. Un coup derrière les genoux me met à terre, les bras toujours dans l'étau serré de Ned. Shane me fait face. Cette pourriture porte un sourire de pervers vicieux, comme s'il était le chef et moi une sous merde. J'ai voulu me battre, j'ai perdu, mais comme on dit...

Maïa: Tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille mais pas la guerre du con!

Shane s'avance plus près de moi, je peux sentir son haleine empestant l'alcool et ses yeux vitreux, signe qu'il est encore sous l'influence de la boisson...Mais bon quand ne l'est-il pas?! ah si il y a quelque chose en plus... de la rage...whuoooo ça fait pas bon ménage avec la boisson ça! Atch il a un bon crochet du gauche ce con! Je retiens un gémissement de douleur et le regarde droit dans les yeux et leur crache au visage.

Maïa: A deux contre une fille, vous avez aucune couilles bande de merdeux!

Shane (me mettant un autre coup au visage): Ta gueule connasse!

Maïa: Tu sais dire que ça! Tu n'as aucun honneur comme quand tu m'as violé cette nuit là!

Un autre coup, je crache le sang accumulé dans ma bouche sur son visage. Il cogne encore plus fort. Aoutch je sens le sang couler le long de mon visage, ce con a du m'ouvrir l'arcade. Je vais pouvoir faire concurrence à Frankenstein s'il continue mister crochet...

Ned: Bien joué mec! Colle lui une bonne raclée et après on s'occupe du bâtard! Hihihi

Shane sort un couteau de son dos, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Je le sens pas! 10K au secours! Je sens soudain une douce chaleur dans ma poitrine et sans que j'ai le temps de réagir mes bras sont libérés de leurs étaux et le Ned s'écroule définitivement mort à mes côtés. Du sang coule d'une plaie dans la tête. Ni une ni deux je profite de la surprise de mon violeur pour agripper mon athamée tombé non loin de là et le plonger dans le ventre de Shane. Profondément et en plein dans ses viscères. Je remue mon poignard pour faire le plus de dégâts possible et surtout le faire souffrir un maximum! Il lâche son poignard de choc et douleur et met ses mains sur la plaie dès que je retire mon arme de son corps, comme pour endiguer l'hémorragie qui suit.

Maïa: Sa c'est pour toutes les femmes, et jeunes filles que tes copains et toi avez violé, puis tué!

Shane: eurf eurf eurf...

Je prends son service trois pièces en main, avec facilité puisque toujours a genoux face à lui, puis lui tranche net toujours avec mon arme. D'un coup net et franc, je n'ai aucune hésitation comme lui n'en a eu aucune quand il m'a volé la seule chose qu'il me restait dans ce bas monde, ma virginité.

Maïa: Sa c'est pour moi connard! Parce que **__non__** ne veut pas dire **__oui__**!

Shane: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Il tombe à genoux devant moi en hurlant de douleur...un hurlement d'agonie pure sort de sa bouche, et j'avoue que ça me fait frissonner de fierté de mettre une pourriture pareil a mes pieds. J'en profite pour agripper ses cheveux mi longs et je lui ouvre la gorge d'une oreille à l'autre. Je le regarde se vider de son sang goutte par goutte comme mon 10K le voulait, ses gargouillis me donnent la nausée.

Maïa: Et ça c'est pour mon fils qui a déjà un père qui l'aime et qui l'a mis au monde! Un père pour qui sa sécurité, et son bien-être importe et non juste avoir un héritier à son image: un violeur pervers sadique et psychopathe! Tu m'as pris la seule chose que j'aurais voulu et pu offrir à 10K mais tu m'as donné ce qui compte le plus pour lui et moi, alors dans un sens merci. Merci car sans toi je n'aurais jamais rencontré l'homme que j'aime et qui m'a permis de mettre mon petit garçon au monde en sécurité! Et je ne t'accorderais pas le pardon alors adieux connard!

Je me relève tant bien que mal et remarque que nous nous trouvons près d'une grande fenêtre sans vitre je jette les deux corps dans le vide et m'adosse à la bâtisse en chancelant. Je suis immédiatement rejointe par 10K qui me prend dans ses bras avant de regarder mon visage ravagé par les coups de Shane.

10K: Maïa! Ma belle, tu vas bien? Ils t'ont bien amochés ces enfoirés! Ça va aller ?

Je vois de la colère contre mon agresseur, du soulagement que j'aille bien, et de la fierté. Je peux déceler de l'amour également, qui doit se refléter dans mon regard. Je prends soudain conscience que Liam n'est pas avec lui et me rappel des pleurs qui m'ont déconcentrés plus tôt.

Maïa: Liam! Ou est notre fils?

10K: Il est là où tu l'as couché ma belle, viens on va le voir.

Je panique et il m'aide à rejoindre notre couche où Liam n'a pas bougé et dort profondément. Je sanglote de soulagement, toute la peur et la détresse accumulée finit par ressortir et je m'écroule dans les bras de 10K qui me berce en me chuchotant des paroles tendres et douces. Après je ne me souviens de rien, j'ai sûrement du m'endormir ou peut-être même tomber inconsciente après la douleur accumulée en quelques heures.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je me réveille complètement grognerie. Mes seins vont éclater et mon fils commence à pleurer plus coins. Je panique en me remémorant les souvenirs de la veille et des deux violeurs puis le souvenir de ses deux enfoirés massacrés me revient en tête et je me détends un peu.

Maïa: Liam! 10K!

Je vois 10K accourir vers moi, un paquet pleurant dans ses bras, je lève la tête vers l'homme que j'aime et ce que je vois me cloue sur place. Là dans ses yeux brille un immense amour et la même chaleur que précédemment réchauffe mon cœur. Je sais à présent. Je sais qu'il est le seul l'unique. Mon âme sœur.

10K: Maïa, Oh merci, bon sang tu m'as vraiment inquiété, comment te sens-tu?

Il me regarde les larmes contenues dans ses yeux assombris par l'inquiétude me serrent le cœur. Un main autour de Liam et l'autre caressant ma joue délicatement.

Maïa: Je ... Je suis douloureuse, mais sa ira. Combien de temps?

10K: 3jours Maïa!

Maïa: Oh mon dieu Liam!

Je panique, en essayant de me relever, que mon fils n'ait pas pu manger depuis tout ce temps mais je me dis que 10K n'aurait jamais laissé notre fils mourir de faim.

10K: Eh doucement, j'avais ramené quelques biberons et du lait pour bébé, alors je lui ai donné en attendant que tu te réveil! Je t'ai aussi nourrie avec du bouillon. Il fallait vraiment que tu reprennes des forces ma belle!

Je suis choquée de tout ce que 10K à fait pour Liam et moi...mais agréablement choquée! Je pense à lui comme le père de Liam mais pense-t-il comme moi? J'ai l'impression...ou aimerais-je avoir cette impression?...

Liam: Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Maïa: Allez bonhomme, maman est réveillée et a du bon lait pour toi! C'est repas de fête aujourd'hui mon bébé!

10K me passe mon fils que je sers dans mes bras avec amour et réconfort, je le met ensuite au sein et il tête avidement, je ne prends même pas le temps de le couvrir de l'écharpe, je veux le contempler un maximum. J'ai cru mourir avec ces hommes, et ne plus revoir mon fils...Une larme coule le long de ma joue meurtrie et 10K l'essuie doucement sans me faire mal. Une seconde suis le même trajet, puis une autre et doucement je me met à sangloter. 10K se déplace de façon à être derrière moi et que je sois entre ses jambes le dos collé à son torse. Je m'appuie contre lui, sanglotant toujours alors qu'il m'enferme dans ses bras réconfortants et pose sa tête sur la mienne, m'embrassant les cheveux.

10K: Eh ma belle, c'est bon tu es en sécurité! Notre fils et toi êtes en sécurité! Je ne laisserais plus personne vous faire du mal! Tu as ma parole ma belle!

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou en me tournant légèrement sans déranger mon fils, et cesse de sangloter au bout de quelques minutes. Je sens toujours la bouche de mon fils téter goulûment et mon sein s'alléger de ses 3 jours sans vidange. Je vais devoir le changer qu'il vide le second sein sinon je risque quelques soucis et douleurs dont je me passerais bien...J'ai tellement de lait, mais heureusement pour Liam qui a un appétit d'ogre!

Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires je décolle la bouche de mon goinfre de mon sein non sans essuyer des grognements de mécontentement de sa part sous le rire de 10K. Je le soulève délicatement encore un peu endolorie et peu sûr de mes mouvements; et l'installe à l'autre sein, qu'il s'empresse de prendre en bouche et de téter avidement. Je sourie tendrement en lui caressant la joue, puis tourne ma tête vers 10K toujours derrière moi, nous sommes tellement proches. Tête contre tête, nos souffles se mélangent. Nos yeux se perdent l'un dans ceux de l'autre. Notre échange est intense, ses lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, et je crois qu'il a compris mon envie car il approche sa tête de la mienne jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Je ferme les yeux alors que le baiser se fait timide et chaste. Nos lèvres se décollent et nos yeux se ré ouvrent. Je le vois lécher ses lèvres et je fais inconsciemment de même, puis il attrape ma nuque et m'embrasse plus brutalement, passionnément. Nos langues se rencontrent et entament une danse l'une avec l'autre. Je gémie de plaisir en même temps que mon compagnon de baiser et nous nous séparons finalement à court d'air. Notre température a augmenté et lorsque je ré ouvre les yeux les joues de 10K sont rosées, sans doute comme les miennes. Nos front sont collés l'un contre l'autre et les yeux de 10K pétillent de bonheur.

Maïa: Whoua!

10K: Oui whoua! Est-ce que toi aussi tu ressens cette chaleur dans ton cœur quand on est prêt l'un de l'autre?

Maïa: Oui 10K! Je la ressens bien, et...J'aime ça! Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai ...J'ai des sentiments pour toi.

10K: Moi aussi Maïa! Quand j'ai entendu ces hommes s'en prendre à toi l'autre jour et parler comme ça de mon...de Liam, j'ai vu rouge! Je t'aime Maïa! Toi et Liam êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu veux bien de...de moi? Comme compagnon et père de ton fils?

Je suis choqué par ses paroles. Jamais dans mes rêves je n'aurais cru qu'il veuille de moi comme ça, même si j'espérais pour Liam, mais moi aussi? Whoua.

Maïa: Non.

Je le vois se décomposer devant mes yeux et ça me fait mal, il m'a mal comprise, enfin je me suis mal exprimée...Je reformule ma phrase.

Maïa: Je te veux pour compagnon, mais tu es déjà le papa de Liam 10K! Dès le moment où tu nous as sauvé de ces deux Z, mis au monde notre bébé et gardé Liam en sécurité alors que je ne pouvais pas le faire!

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et vois qu'il commence à comprendre ce que je viens de dire. Le doute subsiste dans sons regard.

10K: Tu veux dire...

Maïa: 10K! Je t'aime du plus profond de mon être, tu me fais me sentir entière et en sécurité et même si on avait pas été ensemble de façon romantique je veux quand même que tu sois le père de Liam 10K Tommy Despado!

10K (souriant): Je t'aime aussi Maïa profondément, passionnément, infiniment! Et je suis fière et honoré de t'avoir pour fils Liam!

Il finit sa phrase en caressant la joue de notre bébé et comme pour répondre à son père Liam lâche mon sein qu'il tenait jusqu'à maintenant pour attraper le doigt de 10K qui le caresse, nous faisant sourire tous les deux. Nous restons comme ça, en famille, quelques temps, puis Liam finit par lâcher mon sein et roter avant de s'endormir repus. 10K le prend dans ses bras pour le coucher, tout contre moi, dans un couffin qu'il a récupéré lors de son ravitaillement.

Je mange la boite de conserve que 10K me passe et il fait de même avec la sienne, puis je m'allonge sur le côté face à notre fils qui dort paisiblement; 10K, après avoir remonté complètement l'échelle pour éviter plus de surprises, m'embrasse tendrement puis s'allonge dans mon dos. Mon dos contre son torse et sa tête se niche dans ma nuque tandis qu'un de ses bras se glisse sous ma tête pour me servir d'oreiller je me colle plus à lui comme pour que mon corps se glisse dans le siens. Son autre bras enserre ma taille comme pour me protéger même dans le sommeil. Un dernier regard vers notre fils et nous sombrons dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Fin PDV Maïa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alors? Verdict?

Laissez moi une tite review pour me donner votre avis siou plait :D

Le point de vue de 10K n'est pas encore pour tout de suite alors n'hésitez pas à me mettre en alert et vous serez prévenu dès que je posterais la suite! :D

merci et à très vite :)

xoxo Shalimare.


	2. Partie 2 10K

Et voilà la seconde partie tant attendue, le point de vue de 10K.

Le monde de Z Nation ne m'appartient pas, Maïa et le petit Liam si!

Bonne lecture :)

xoxo Shalimare.

* * *

 **Partie 2 PDV 10K**

Je ne faisais que bouger. Jamais au même endroit deux jours de suite sinon les Z et les quelques vivants que j'ai croisés apportent des problèmes. J'erre sans but tuant des Z, 963, 964, ah non 965, lorsque j'entends soudain des gémissements. J'aperçois deux Z penchés sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Non c'est bien quelqu'un, d'après la silhouette qui se débat, fine et petite, sans doute une femme ou un enfant. La personne se débat avec rage et désespoir mais je vois bien qu'elle fatigue rapidement. Normalement je ne me mêle pas aux autres vivants mais je ne peux pas laisser cette personne se faire dévorer vivante alors que je suis là pour aider! Je ressers ma prise sur mon poignard et coince mon sniper correctement dans le dos, puis m'approche du premier Z et lui poignarde la tête suivit immédiatement du second tout en rattrapant la personne qui s'écroule dans mes bras.

10k : 966 et 967.

Je regarde la personne et découvre une jeune femme, sans doute la vingtaine comme moi mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui parler qu'elle se plie en deux , ses jambes cédant sous son poids. Un grand son d'eau qui claque par terre ainsi que son cri d'agonie pure me surprennent et me font regarder automatiquement par terre. Elle me sert la main sous la douleur et je vois de l'eau qui continue de couler d'entre ses jambes. Je ne suis peut-être pas Einstein mais je pencherais pour la perte des eaux chez une femme enceinte! Je ressers ma prise sur elle alors que la douleur semble s'atténuer un peu.

10K: Vous allez bien Mlle?

Fille: J'ai l'air d'aller bien? Je suis sur le point d'expulser un être humain taille nain de jardin de mon utérus en travail depuis 3 jours et poursuivie par les Z! Même mère Thérésa ne pourrait pas aller bien dans ma situation!

J'ouvre de grands yeux, effectivement elle a un énorme ventre, c'est définitivement une femme enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher! Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois une grange à quelques pas de nous. Bingo! Je vérifie que la voie est dégagée et l'aide à marcher vers la grange.

10K: Merde! Venez y'a une grange pas loin. Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri.

Je vois bien qu'elle a beaucoup de difficultés à marcher toute seule malgré mon aide alors je la prends dans mes bras style mariée et cours vers notre destination. Elle n'a toujours pas levé ses yeux vers moi mais en la regardant rapidement je me rend compte qu'elle est brune, bouclée et que ses cheveux lui arrivent un peu en dessous des épaules. Elles est encore plus fine que ce que j'avais deviné de loin, l'apocalypse et sa grossesse n'ont pas dû aider...

Nous arrivons dans la grange qui ne contient étonnamment aucun Z, merci. Je la dépose en douceur sur ses pieds et ferme correctement les doubles portes pour sécuriser notre lieux d'habitation pour les quelques jours à venir. Il ne sera pas prudent de se déplacer avec un nourrisson et une femme qui vient d'accoucher et est très faible! Je reviens vite vers elle, qui souffle toujours en travail de ce que je vois le bébé ne va sans doute pas tarder, ses douleurs ont l'air très peu espacées et très douloureuses. La pauvre. Arrivée en haut elle se stoppe et commence à paniquer, mais qui ne le serait pas? Moi même ne suis pas très rassuré malgré une sérénité apparente.

Fille : Merde! Il arrive! Le bébé arrive! Oh putain l'enfer ça fait mal! Il aura fallu une apocalypse Zombie et plus de péridurale pour que je compatisse sur la souffrance de ma mère pour ma naissance!

Je me marre doucement à sa réplique tout en me dépêchant de lui préparer un coin confortable pour mettre au monde son bébé. Je déplie une de mes couvertures contre une botte de paille et sens un regard parcourir mon visage, je fais mine de rien et l'aide à s'allonger et à se mettre à l'aise pour expulser son enfant. Je me met face à elle et lui pose une question cruciale.

10K : Tu veux que je t'aide ou tu veux le faire toute seule?

Je la regarde dans les yeux et c'est comme si le temps s'était stoppé. Le bleu/vert de mes yeux plongé dans de magnifiques émeraudes, le moment est brisé lorsqu'un éclat de douleur pu traverse son regard, je comprends aussitôt. J'attrape la lanière en cuir de mon sniper et lui donne, elle le met tout de suite dans sa bouche entre ses dents, et en attrapant l'intérieur de ses cuisses elle les écartes et pousse pour faire naître son bébé. Je me met en position entre ses jambes en voyant le bébé sortir rapidement, essayant de faire abstraction de l'endroit que je regarde. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas belle mais ce n'est pas vraiment correcte, enfin je...ou là je m'égare trop, je re concentre mon attention sur le bébé. Comment je fais pour me retrouver dans cette situation, il y a une femme enceinte dans cette merde zombie et c'est moi qui doit l'aider à accoucher.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de compter jusqu'à cinq que le bébé sort en boulet de canon et j'ai juste le temps de l'attraper comme je peux vu qu'il est tout mouillé et gluant. Je l'enveloppe dans une couverture après l'avoir séché un minimum et nettoie son nez et sa bouche qu'il puisse respirer correctement alors qu'il pleure de colère d'avoir été dérangé de son nid chaud. Merci les cours de secourisme. J'observe ce petit bonhomme, parce que oui c'est un garçon au vu du petit oiseau entre ses jambes, et un maelstrom d'émotion fait rage en moi. Surprise qu'il soit si petit, je n'ai jamais tenu de bébé dans mes bras. Crainte car je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, et si je lui faisais mal? Une fois calé contre moi sa tête dans le creux de mon coude, c'est la tendresse qui émerge. Il est magnifique, si petit, si dépendant mais tellement rempli d'espoir et d'amour dans ce monde de morts. J'envie celui qui va s'occuper de ce petit bout de chou avec cette magnifique femme.

Elle est si courageuse pour son âge. Je suis dans une bulle d'envie et d'amour, je me tourne dans mes affaires et sors une couverture polaire pour envelopper ce petit gars dedans bien au chaud et au propre. J'entends sa mère trifouiller un sac plastique et puis plus rien. Je lève les yeux, inquiet, et me retrouve devant un ange dormant. Je lui caresse tendrement la joue et m'éloigne doucement, le petit mec dans mes bras, pour la laisser récupérer. Elle n'a pas beaucoup dû se reposer ces 9 derniers mois, encore moins depuis le début de son travail. Je regarde le bébé que je tiens contre mon torse, bien au chaud dans ma couverture de bébé. C'est une des seules affaires que j'ai prise de mon passé, avec le sniper que mon père m'a offert.

Je remarque que le petit gars tient mon doigt et dort à poing fermé, pour le moment. Sa respiration est calme et tranquille tout comme celle de sa mère. Dehors on entend quelques râle de Z, j'espère qu'ils passeront leur chemin et qu'on ne sera embêté par une horde. Je descends au rez de chaussé de la grange, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, avec le petit et mon sniper pour vérifier les alentours. Au bout de quelques heures je le sens s'agiter dans mes bras et je le vois les yeux grands ouverts. Je lui sourie et suis attiré par la luminosité qui baisse, le jour décline, je vais remonter voir la nouvelle maman. Je commence à parler au bébé tout en remontant à l'échelle pour éviter qu'il ne pleure. Il m'observe attentif. Il ne connaît pas ma voix, il doit sans doute se demander qui je suis. Il va falloir qu'il manger bientôt, j'espère que sa maman est réveillée ou qu'elle ne va pas tarder. Je m'arrête de lui parler une fois arrivée en haut de l'échelle et me tourne vers la nouvelle maman qui essayait sans doute de se lever. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues, et son regard paraissait hanté et pleins de détresse. En voyant son bébé dans mes bras elle se laisse choir et fond en larmes et gros sanglots. Je m'assieds à ses côtés prenant garde de ne pas faire mal au petit.

10K: Eh tout va bien? Tu devrais encore te reposer tu es vraiment faible! Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu as mal quelque part?

Fille : Non...je...j'ai cru...

J'ouvre les yeux en grand, comprenant qu'elle pensait que j'avais kidnappé son nouveau-né alors qu'elle dormait.

10K : Merde! Désolé tu as cru que j'avais enlevé ton bébé?! Je le gardais juste calme pour que tu te repose, je suis vraiment désolé!

Je la vois essayer de se calmer un peu pour ne pas énerver son bébé, souffler un bon coup. Je me rapproche et m'assieds tout près d'elle, je pose une main sur son bras en réconfort. Sa peur à dû lui enlever toute son énergie car elle s'est adossée à nouveau contre la botte de paille derrière elle.

10K: Je suis 10K! Et je crois que ce petit bonhomme veut rencontrer celle qui lui a permis de venir au monde! Une maman si courageuse qu'il a!

Je la vois sourire, des larmes remplissant de nouveau ses yeux mais cette fois pétillants de bonheur.

Elle: Un garçon?! Moi c'est Maïa! Merci pour tout 10K! vraiment, j'ai une énorme dette envers toi!

Je plante mon regard dans le sien vert et reçois une énorme gratitude de sa part. C'est fou tout ce que les yeux peuvent transmettre comme émotions. Je lui sourie et lui donne mon petit paquet qui s'agite légèrement, je remarque qu'elle le tient un peu timidement comme moi au début. Je la regarde dévorer son fils du regard. L'amour et l'adoration que je vois me clouent sur place tant ils sont puissant. Elle surprend mon regard et détourne le siens en rougissant alors que je lui sourie attendrit par le tableau devant moi. Elle ne détourne pas le regard de son fils mais décide d'engager la conversation.

Je me reprends et lui pose une question qui me taraude l'esprit depuis son accouchement.

Maïa: Alors 10k c'est ton nom apocalyptique ou ton vrai?

Je suis surpris qu'elle ait deviné mon changement d'identité, mais je lui sourie pour la rassurer alors qu'elle me regarde. Mon sourire devient plus grand en me plongeant dans ses magnifiques yeux. Elle est vraiment surprenante. Et "Maïa", j'adore son prénom, tout en elle dégage de la douceur, de la délicatesse et de l'amour mais aussi de la force...elle doit être une véritable guerrière!

10k: Je m'appelais Tommy avant. Mais j'ai choisi 10k à la mort de mon père.

Maïa: C'est pour le nombre de Z que tu veux tuer?

Oh bon sang, comment elle sait ça? Je ne l'ai dis à personne, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai dit mon prénom de naissance, je ne le fais jamais.

10k: Euh oui mais comment...?

Maïa: Je me souviens t'avoir entendu compter quand tu as tué les deux Z qui allaient...nous bouffer ... merci pour ça aussi, je n'étais pas vraiment en condition à ce moment pour te remercier... désolé.

10k: Pas de quoi, je n'allais pas les laisser te croquer, ça aurait été dommage (sourire en coins). Et sinon tu vas l'appeler comment ce petite mec?

Maïa: Liam! Liam 10k Tommy Despado. Liam pour mon petit frère décédé, 10k et Tommy pour toi, celui qui a mis mon fils au monde et qui l'a gardé en sécurité, l'un pour l'avant tout ça et l'autre pour ici et maintenant. Et Despado parce que c'est mon nom de famille que je veux lui transmettre...

10k: En tout cas merci de lui donner mes deux prénoms, ça me touche.

Elle me sourie puis reporte son regard sur son petit Liam. Je suis vraiment touché qu'elle lui ai donné mes prénoms. Quelque chose me tire vers cette jeune femme. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais même si ça ne fait que quelques heures que je l'ai rencontré j'ai envie de la protéger, de les protéger...de les ...de les aimer...suis-je entrain de tomber amoureux? Je suis sortie de ma contemplation par Liam qui se met à gesticuler et à pleurer, Maïa se met à paniquer et ses larmes retombent de ses yeux. Je décide de la réconforter du mieux que je peux, il doit avoir faim depuis le temps qu'il est né.

10k: Eh Maïa! (lui caressant tendrement la joue) ça va aller, il a sans doute faim ce bonhomme.

Maïa: Oui sans doute, merci je suis complètement perdue, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, ça fait si longtemps que je me suis occupée d'un bébé...

Elle s'est déjà occupée d'un bébé? Avait elle un enfant avant tout ça? Je vois qu'elle a remarqué mes interrogations mais je lui laisse le temps, après tout on se connaît à peine, elle me le dira quand elle sera prête. Elle libère un de ses seins pour mettre son fils au sein, je détourne le regard et attrape une écharpe en tissus que je porte pour me protéger du soleil dehors et lui pose délicatement sur l'épaule de son sein d'allaitement pour donner du confort à son fils et qu'elle puisse conserver son intimité loin des regards. Elle me sourie en remerciement et je vois qu'elle va parler alors je me tait.

Maïa: Quand mes parents sont morts quelques années avant toutes cette...enfin cet enfer j'ai du m'occuper de mon frère et l'élever comme mon fils; Il avait a peine 2 mois quand je l'ai pris en charge et moi un peu plus de 16 ans. Il était malade...leucémie aiguë...heureusement pour lui il n'a pas souffert longtemps, ça a été foudroyant. Mais je ne me suis jamais pardonnée de ne pas avoir pu le sauver...incompatibilité pour la greffe ou quelque chose comme ça...Il m'a quitté à l'aube de ses 1ans.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues face aux souvenir douloureux de son passé, et je m'en veux de lui avoir demandé, même indirectement.

10: Tu es une battante Maïa! Je suis désolé que tu ais autant souffert! Mais regarde ton fils...Tu t'en sors remarquablement bien, et je suis certain que ton petit frère de là où il se trouve veille sur toi avec tes parents!

Maïa: Merci 10K, j'espère qu'ils ont pu rencontrer ton père, car ce devait être quelqu'un de formidable pour que tu sois si gentil, compatissant, et héroïque!

Nous rougissons tous les deux, et tandis qu'elle vérifie Liam, je veut éclaircir un point sur ce qu'elle vient de dire.

10K: Je suis loin d'être héroïque!

Maïa: Oh si tu l'es! Tu ne te rends pas compte que sans toi, Liam et moi ne serions pas là, bien vivant, et en sécurité! Je n'aurais pas eu la force de venir jusqu'à la grange, à vrai dire j'étais tellement à bout de force que j'étais sur le point d'abandonner avec ces deux Z que tu as dégommé! Alors merci pour tout! Je suis vivante et épuisée mais vivante et j'ai pu mettre Liam au monde en toute sécurité! Tu n'es pas héroïque si ça te fait plaisir...mais tu es mon héros 10K! Et mon ami!

Je suis bluffé par ses paroles. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle me voit comme son héros et son ami. Elle était prête à abandonner, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré, ni Liam...je ne peut pas le croire! Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir elle avait vraiment l'air à bout quand je l'ai sauvé, mais j'aurais manqué une magnifique jeune femme tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Elle pose sa main délicatement sur la mienne. On se regarde dans les yeux et il y a comme une connexion entre nous. On se connaît depuis toujours...du moins c'est le sentiment que j'ai, comme si nous avions déjà été dans une situation similaire dans une vie antérieur. Nous finissons par détourner le regard l'un de l'autre et la connexion se rompt. Elle regarde dehors et il fait nuit noire, la nuit doit être bien avancée, elle n'a pas dû s'en rendre compte vu que j'ai allumé une lampe à huile, qui nous garde éclairé, entre temps.

Je vois qu'elle commence à bien fatiguer, la journée n'a pas été facile. Je sors des couvertures pour nous couvrir cette nuit et décide de préparer un petit coin près de Maïa pour Liam dans la paille avec d'autres couvertures. Heureusement que j'ai un sac de couvertures sinon on aurait été un peu dans la galère. En me relevant je vois qu'elle est attendrie par mon acte. Je remarque que Liam commence à s'agiter et pleurer en lâchant le sein de sa mère, je détourne le regard ne voulant pas empiéter sur son intimité. Je suis ramenée vers la mère et son fils par une phrase de Maïa qui me remplie de joie et me scotch de surprise.

Maïa: 10? Tu veux lui faire faire son rôt?

10K: Je veux bien, merci de me le proposer.

Je suis tellement heureux, mine de rien je m'y suis attachée à ce petit bout de chou. J'ai quand même aidé sa maman à le mettre au monde et je l'ai gardé avec moi quelques heures pendant qu'elle se reposait...ça créé des liens. Je dois ressembler à un enfant le matin de noël, je sais c'est ridicule mais je crois que je suis en adoration pour le petit et sa mère. Je me dépêche de poser mon sniper que j'avais repris entre temps et elle me tend son fils que je prends délicatement en position debout contre mon épaule. Je me perds dans le regard de Maïa pendant toute la manœuvre. Je tiens Liam bien droit une main contre sa nuque pour maintenir sa tête tandis que la seconde maintient le petit au niveau des fesses et quelques doigts tapotent dans son dos très doucement pour lui faciliter son rot. On entend alors un énorme rot sortir de la petite bouche de cette petite crevette et nous rigolons tous les deux tandis que je dépose un doux baisé sur la tête de ce bébé que j'en viens à considérer comme mon fils, malgré la rencontre récente entre nous trois. Je remarque que Liam s'est endormit tout contre moi, son nez contre mon cou. Je suis un homme mais je vais le dire tout haut dans ma tête, si quelqu'un le découvre je nierais tout en bloc! ohhhhhhhhil est trop mignonnnnnnn!

10K: Il est fatigué ce bonhomme, et je suis certain que sa magnifique maman l'est aussi! Tu devrais te reposer tant qu'il dort je vais faire de même la bas.

Je dépose Liam délicatement dans son lit de fortune tout en montrant un coin un peu éloigné d'eux , je ne veux pas empiéter sur leur territoire si je peux dire ça. Je vois qu'elle n'est pas rassurée que je m'éloigne d'eux.

Maïa: Tu...Ça te dérangerait de rester proche de nous? S'il te plaît...Je serais plus rassurée..Enfin je ne veux pas t'embêter...Je/

10K (la coupant): eh là, ne t'en fais pas Maïa, ça ne me dérange pas. Allez bonne nuit ptite maman!

Je pensais qu'elle aurait préféré d'avoir de l'espace mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir je n'ai rien contre. Je lui propose de manger un bout mais elle n'a pas faim, elle boit un peu d'eau et je lui embrasse le font alors qu'elle est complètement allongée près de Liam. J'ai bien vu qu'elle était rassurée que j'ai bien protégé l'espace de son fils, aucun risque qu'elle l'écrase dans la nuit. Je n'ai pas faim non plus. Je bois un peu d'eau et m'allonge près d'eux, juste derrière Maïa. Je la sens se relaxer puis murmurer des paroles et je pense qu'elle s'est aussitôt endormie.

Maïa: Bonne nuit 10K...mon héros...

10K: Bonne ma belle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **_Le lendemain_**

Je me réveille tôt, dès que le soleil est à peine levé à l'horizon. Je remarque que Liam commence à bouger et grimacer alors je me lève délicatement pour éviter de réveiller Maïa qui dort profondément. Je soulève doucement Liam, qui ouvre un œil sous le toucher puis se rendort pendant que je le berce en arpentant la pièce vers la fenêtre pour vérifier le périmètre et la sécurité. Il va bientôt avoir faim, ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas bu, je suis étonné je pensais que les bébé devait boire souvent...toutes les deux heures ou quelque chose comme ça..bref je vais m'asseoir à ma place dans notre "lit de fortune" et met Liam plus confortablement dans mes bras. Il s'est enfin complètement réveillé et me regarde les yeux grand ouverts et curieux. Je chuchote pour ne pas réveiller sa mère.

10K: Tu sais bonhomme ta maman est très fatiguée. Je me doute que tu dois avoir faim mais si ta maman ne dort pas assez elle ne pourra pas faire du bon lait et tu n'auras rien à manger!

Je suis sortit de ma gagatitude par des paroles venant du côté occupé du lit.

Maïa: Quel beau portrait, on dirait un père et son fils!

10k:Tu trouves?

Maïa: Euh j'ai parlé tout haut?

Je ris alors qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle parle tout haut à plusieurs reprises. Mais ses paroles m'interrogent, où est le père? A-t-elle un compagnon?

10K ( riant): Oui. Mais en parlant de ça il est ou son père?

Elle se raidit à ma question, ça doit être mauvais, mais à quel point? Elle s'allonge sur le dos et pose ses mains sur son visage qu'elle frotte pour cacher ses yeux avec son bras et pose l'autre sur son ventre vide. Je me rapproche d'elle et pose une main sur son bras en réconfort, elle n'a pas dû avoir une vie facile jusque là...décidément je met vraiment les pieds dans le plat! Elle décale le bras qui la cache et me regarde dans les yeux, je vois le doute et la douleur dans son regard, je m'en veux de lui faire revivre de mauvais souvenirs.

10k: Si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrais tu sais..

Maïa: Ce n'est pas ça...Je...Je n'ai rien à dire sur lui. Il est sans doute mort avec de la chance.

Hein? Euh...je ne m'attendais pas à cette tournure de phrase. Elle continue son explication me voyant perdu.

Maïa: Disons que je n'étais pas vraiment consentante pour faire mon petit Liam...Puis quand il a voulu me jeter comme un détritus aux Z gardés en captivité, c'est lui que je leur ai envoyé comme une merde. Mais je suis en vie et j'ai mon merveilleux petit garçon et un ange gardien!

Plus elle avance dans son explication plus mon envie de tuer augmente. Elle a été...elle...RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Si je croise cet enfoiré je le tue lentement! Mes yeux reflètent sans doute mes pensées meurtrières, puis je me calme pour ne pas les effrayer et faire pleurer Liam. La douceur remplace la fureur et ses paroles me désignant comme ange gardien me font rougir dès que mon cerveau les enregistre. Je ne veux pas insister voyant combien elle est mal, alors je ne dis plus rien. Elle s'assied difficilement et encore faible puis caresse la joue de son fils encore dans mes bras. Elle commence à me parler mais fixe son fils.

Maïa: Tu voyage seul ou tu as un groupe? Peut-être que je te retiens de quelqu'un...une copine peut-être?...

10K: Nope, rien ni personne! Aucun groupe, famille, copine...Je suis à ton entière disposition princesse!

Yes! J'ai réussi à la faire encore rougir, je lui aie au moins changé les idées, je rigole légèrement mais décide de dévoiler moi aussi un pan douloureux de mon passé.

10K: J'avais mon père comme je te l'ai dis mais il s'est fait mordre en me protégeant au tout début...Il m'a demandé de l'attacher et de l'achever au moment...Enfin avant qu'il devienne un Z. J'espère qu'il est fier de moi de là où il est...

Mes paroles reflètent bien la douleur d'avoir perdu mon père, mais surtout d'avoir dû le tuer. Elle pose une main tendrement sur mon bras en soutien et réconfort, je suis touché qu'elle m'ait retourné le geste que je lui ais fait à plusieurs reprises. Je lui fais un magnifique sourire pour la remercier. Bon sang je tombe vraiment amoureux de cette jeune femme...j'espère qu'elle pourrait ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour moi un jour.

Maïa: Tu nous as maintenant, Liam et moi! Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de nous 10K!...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis surpris, mais ému. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que ce serait un grand honneur et plaisir qu'elle se referme et panique.

Maïa: Enfin si tu veux...Enfin je comprends si tu veux pas rester avec une fille qui peut pas se protéger elle-même, surtout maintenant que j'ai Liam...Je...

Je la vois partir en crise de panique et monter des barrières de protection pour que rien ni personne ne l'atteigne, et ça m'énerve que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal à se point là. Je commence à marmonner dans ma barbe inexistante des insultes et autres mots colorés envers cet animal qui, bien qu'il lui ai donné ce magnifique petit garçon, lui a également enlevé une part d'elle en se forçant sur elle. Je ne peux pas la laisser penser que je ne veux pas rester avec elle et Liam, c'est impossible!

Je remonte sa tête vers moi pour croiser son regard, avec ma main sous son menton. Avec ma seconde main je caresse délicatement sa joue alors que j'ai posé Liam sur mes jambes collées l'une à l'autre, en toute sécurité. J'essuie une larme solitaire qui glisse le long de son visage et croise son regard. Je vois son hésitation à croiser le miens, pense-t-elle y lire du dégoût ou de la colère? Dieu non c'est impossible! Mon regard n'est que reflet de mes sentiments pour elle! Gentillesse, tendresse, fierté et amour! Je lui ouvre une petite porte sur mon cœur. Je veux qu'elle se voit comme moi je la vois!

10K: Eh Maïa! Dans ce monde apocalyptique, personne n'est à l'abri! Ce que cet homme, non cet animal, t'a fait est dégueulasse! Et j'ai qu'une envie le retrouver et le découper lentement pour le laisser se vider de son sang goutte par goutte, qu'il profite de sa propre médecine! Mais tu as réussi à te protéger ainsi que ton petit Liam pendant toute ta grossesse! Tu as réussie à le mettre au monde malgré la malnutrition et l'épuisement! Et même si on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps toi et moi, je te trouve extrêmement courageuse, combative et une très bonne mère! Je suis fière de toi! Mais également honoré de t'avoir rencontré, et bien sûr que j'adorerais rester avec Liam et toi!

Je vois dans son regard toute l'émotion que mon discours lui a provoqué. Elle me regarde fixement, comme si elle cherchait à regarder dans mon âme. Son regard ne quitte pas le mien et notre connexion se manifeste. J'ai l'impression que dès que je la regarde mon cœur se réchauffe d'amour...comme si elle était ma...moitié...mon âme-sœur! Mon attention se tourne vers Liam qui commence à s'agiter dans mes bras où je l'ai remis après mon discours enflammé, j'ai quand même conservé ma main sur la joue de Maïa. Je pense qu'il a faim ce petit bonhomme.

10K: Je crois que l'appel de l'estomac est plus fort que notre discussion entre homme!

Je rigole et elle me sourie tendrement alors que je lâche sa joue dans une caresse amoureuse et lui tend Liam délicatement. Elle dégage un de ses sein avec moins de timidité et met Liam à boire couvert de "l'écharpe d'allaitement", celui ci ne se fait pas prier pour happer son mamelon à pleine bouche et sucer goulûment le bon lait de sa maman.

La journée est rythmée au gré des tétées de Liam et du repos de Maïa. De mon côté je la fais manger et boire qu'elle récupère bien et qu'elle continue de fabriquer du lait pour nourrir son fils correctement. Je monte la garde et surveille les alentours au cas où, puis nous apprenons à nous connaître encore mieux l'un l'autre. Une magnifique amitié se forme, qui je l'espère se transformera en quelque chose de plus sérieux. J'espère qu'elle me retournera mes sentiments un jour.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **_Le lendemain_**

Je me réveille à l'aube, Maïa et Liam dorment encore. Je vais soulager ma vessie dehors et décide de faire un inventaire des vivres qu'il nous reste. Le résultat n'est pas fameux..on ne tiendra pas deux jours avec ce qu'il nous reste! Il faut que j'aille en ravitaillement, Maïa ne peut pas encore se déplacer longtemps même si elle récupère un peu. Quant à Liam il est trop petit, c'est trop dangereux pour lui.

J'ai remarqué une épicerie à 1km d'ici, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas été trop dépouillée de la nourriture. Il faut aussi que je prenne quelques petites choses pour Liam, du lait et des biberons au cas où, des vêtements, couvertures, peut-être une écharpe de portage pour le porter en toute sécurité quand on bougera...on peut pas rester indéfiniment dans cette grange! Si une horde passe, on est tous mort, et je refuse que ma femme et mon fils risquent leur vie!...hein? Femme? Fils? ...peut-être un jour qui sait?!... Liam grogne un peu et remue dans son "berceau" de fortune. Je m'approche de lui et le vois les yeux grands ouverts. Je le prends dans mes bras en faisant bien attention à sa tête. Puis je lui chuchote doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma belle Maïa.

10K: Eh bonhomme, tu as fais une très bonne nuit dis donc! Tu es un champion mon bonhomme! Je suis fier de toi, ta maman a pu se reposer correctement!

Je le berce en continuant à lui parler pendant un moment, je lui change même sa couche. Lorsque je lève les yeux vers l'extérieur le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel, et je décide de réveiller Maïa car Liam grimace de plus en plus. Je m'approche d'elle délicatement et lui caresse tendrement la joue. Je vais pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue mais elle tourne la tête au même moment et nos lèvres entre en contact à ce moment dans un baiser doux et bref. Je la regarde, étonné, puis me recule en sentant mes joues chauffer sous mon rougissement. Elle même est rouge cerise et n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je me racle la gorge pour reprendre pied et lui expliquer le pourquoi du réveil.

10K: Ma belle, il faut te réveiller, le petit Liam a faim je crois. Je viens de lui changer sa couche, il est prêt à téter.

Maïa: MMMmmm. J'ai dormi longtemps? J'aurais dû me lever plus tôt désolé.

10K: Eh ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal que tu dormes, tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos après ton accouchement! C'est quand même un gros effort que de donner naissance à ce merveilleux petit glouton.

Je la vois sourire à mon commentaire et elle tend les bras pour prendre son fils.

Maïa: Merci 10K, Allez donne moi notre petit glouton.

Elle rougie furieusement en se rendant compte de ses paroles mais moi je suis encore plus amoureux d'elle. Je les vois déjà comme ma famille, elle ma magnifique et courageuse compagne et Liam mon merveilleux petit garçon. J'espère que cette vision se réalisera... Je lui donne un sourire en coin un peu timide et mes joues chauffe un tout petit peu face à mes pensées.

10K: Allez petit bonhomme, va retrouver ta magnifique et courageuse maman! Et mange bien.

Je lui donne Liam avec tendresse et pendant qu'elle le met au sein sous l'écharpe d'allaitement habituelle, je la regarde avec amour puis me redresse et range mes couteaux aux endroits accessibles sur moi pour le ravitaillement. Je prends mon sniper et vérifie la lunette et qu'il est propre, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'enraye à cause de la saleté alors que je suis entouré de Z, et place un grand sac vide sur mon dos pour rapporter le matériel facilement. Je vois Maïa qui se met à paniquer me voyant me préparer à sortir alors je m'agenouille à ses côtés et colle mon front au sien, mes mains prenant son visage en coupe. Nous nous regardons les yeux dans les yeux, chacun hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre; notre connexion s'approfondit, s'épaissit, nous sommes liés éternellement, peu importe ce qu'il arrivera dans le futur. J'en suis convaincu!

10K: Eh Maïa, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pars pas! Je vais juste chercher de la nourriture et voir si je peux trouver des affaires pour Liam. Je reviens vite, restez en sécurité!

Maïa! Mais/

Je remarque qu'elle se détend légèrement mais je ne la laisse pas continuer et enchaîne sur mes arguments.

10K: NON! Tu as besoin de manger ma belle! Sinon tu ne pourras pas nourrir correctement ce petit bonhomme et tu ne pourras pas non plus tenir sur tes jambes. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que se soit. Je tiens trop à vous deux!

Elle hoche la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ça me fait un coup au cœur de les laisser, Liam et elle, la voir dans cet état est une torture! Je lui embrasse le front, caresse tendrement la main de Liam posée sur son sein dénudé et après un dernier regard pour eux je descend par l'échelle. Une fois en bas je vérifie que la voie soit libre et passe les grandes portes en bois puis les referme correctement. Normalement aucun Z ne peut entrer!

Je prends la direction de l'épicerie et me dépêche d'y aller. J'avale les mètre comme j'avalerai du bacon, et j'arrive vite à destination. Durant tout le trajet je me suis concentré sur la sécurité et sur Liam. Il me ressemble tellement qu'on pourrait dire que je suis son père biologique... des cheveux noirs comme les miens contrastent avec sa peau rose de nourrisson. Il a le même nez que sa mère mais la forme de son visage et ses yeux sont les miens...enfin semblables aux miens.

J'arrive à l'épicerie et une fois le champs de libre j'ouvre mon sac et emporte toute la nourriture qu'il reste. On a de la chance elle n'a pas été trop vandalisée, et le rayon bébé est plein! J'emporte tout ce que je peux. Des vêtements jusqu'à 1 ans, je crois me souvenir d'une voisine qui disait que ses petits enfants grandissaient vite entre la naissance et 2 ans. J'attrape quelques boîtes de lait premier âge et des biberons avec plusieurs tétines au cas où, j'attrape également plusieurs modèles du même doudou et des tétines pour éviter qu'il ne pleure. Je prends quelques paquets de couches et du coton ainsi que de quoi le nettoyer. De la pommade si il a les fesses rouge et quelques jouets pour bébé. J'embarque également quelques couvertures et trois écharpes de portage, au cas ou. J'ai même récupéré un couffin qu'on peut plier et ranger dans un sac à dos. Pratique!

Je passe par le rayon femme et prends plusieurs chose dont Maïa aurait éventuellement besoin. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, n'ayant jamais eu de copine, mais j'attrape tout ce qui concerne l'intimité dans un sac à part. J'ai remarqué des vitamines je les prends, ça ne peux que lui faire du bien. j'attrape quelques autre chose dont on aurait besoin, tels des vêtements, des bouteilles d'eau et un bouquet de fleurs qui traînait par là en assez bon état: des roses rouges.

Je me décide de rentrer à la grange, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il faut que je m'assure que Liam et Maïa sont en sécurité et qu'ils vont bien! Je sors de l'épicerie et referme bien la porte puis refait le chemin inverse de tout à l'heure. À mesure que je m'approche de la grange je ressens une chaleur de plus en plus intense dans ma poitrine. Mon pressentiment s'intensifie, s'aggrave, et la chaleur brûle presque. J'ouvre la porte doucement et entends des cris à l'étage. Je pose les sacs de provision au sol, referme les portes doucement ne voulant pas prévenir les intrus de ma présence et grimpe l'échelle en silence. J'entends Maïa crier contre un homme, il y en a deux de se que j'entends.

Maïa: Tu sais dire que ça! Tu n'as aucun honneur comme quand tu m'as violé cette nuit là!

Oh putain non! Son violeur l'a retrouvé! Je vais le massacrer! J'espère qu'il ne lui a pas fait de mal, ni à notre petit Liam! J'arrive en haut et la vue me glace le sang et une fureur sans pareil me tord les tripes. Maïa a genoux par terre maintenue les deux bras en arrière par un homme complètement ivre et sale. Un autre homme lui fait face, son violeur semble-t-il! Elle est bien amochée, ils ont dû lui mettre quelques coups dans la tête, bon sang, j'ai envie de mettre ma menace à exécution mais je risque de blesser mon amour si j'agis tout de suite. Cet enfoiré lui a ouvert l'arcade, elle pisse le sang!

Ned: Bien joué mec! Colle lui une bonne raclée et après on s'occupe du bâtard! Hihihi

Son violeur sort un couteau de son dos, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais je ressens la panique de Maïa dans mon cœur, et décide de lui envoyer tout mon amour pour elle sans savoir si elle le recevra. Je prends mon sniper et profite que Maïa ne soit plus dans la ligne de mire pour tirer dans la tête de celui qui la maintient. Il s'écroule définitivement mort à ses côtés. Elle profite de la surprise du mec au couteau pour ramasser un poignard par terre près d'elle et le plonger profondément dans le ventre de ce pourri. Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'elle fait mais ça ne lui fait pas de bien vu les gémissements de douleur qu'il pousse. Il lâche son couteau et essaye d'empêcher son sang de s'écouler dès lors que ma compagne retire son poignard de son corps.

Maïa: Sa c'est pour toutes les femmes, et jeunes filles que tes copains et toi avez violé, puis tué!

Bien joué mon amour! Massacre le, prends ta revanche! Je suis tellement fier de toi ma guerrière!

Shane: eurf eurf eurf...

Elle attrape sa virilité en main avec aisance étant encore à genoux devant lui, pour lui trancher net avec son poignard encore dégoulinant de sang. Elle n'a aucun remord ni hésitation, il ne mérite ni l'un ni l'autre sinon tellement pire!

Maïa: Sa c'est pour moi connard! Parce que __non__ ne veut pas dire __oui__!

Shane: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Il tombe devant elle à genoux en hurlant de douleur...un hurlement d'agonie pure sort de sa bouche et je suis tellement fier d'elle! Elle attrape ses cheveux et lui ouvre la gorge d'une oreille à l'autre. Je le regarde se vider de son sang goutte par goutte, exactement comme je l'avais dit dans mes menaces! Quelque part j'ai aidé Maïa avec mes idées de vengeance! Il essaie de contenir l'hémorragie et de respirer mais ne parvient qu'à faire des gargouillis qui me donne envie de vomir...

Maïa: Et ça c'est pour mon fils qui a déjà un père qui l'aime et qui l'a mis au monde! Un père pour qui sa sécurité, et son bien-être importe et non juste avoir un héritier à son image: un violeur pervers sadique et psychopathe! Tu m'as pris la seule chose que j'aurais voulu et pu offrir à 10K mais tu m'as donné ce qui compte le plus pour lui et moi, alors dans un sens merci. Merci car sans toi je n'aurais jamais rencontré l'homme que j'aime et qui m'a permis de mettre mon petit garçon au monde en sécurité! Et je ne t'accorderais pas le pardon alors adieux connard!

Elle se relève tant bien que mal et j'en profite pour me redresser et aller vérifier mon fils. Un rapide coup d'œil m'informe qu'il dort profondément et calmement dans des couvertures de mon côté de notre lit improvisé. Maïa jette avec beaucoup de difficultés les deux corps dans le vide et chancelle en s'adossant au mur de la grange. Je vais rapidement la rejoindre inquiet pour la femme que j'aime. Je la prends dans mes bras et respire son odeur naturelle puis dépose un baisé tendre sur sa tête, avant de l'écarter un peu et regarder de plus prêt les dégâts de son visage causés par ces enflures.

10K: Maïa! Ma belle, tu vas bien? Ils t'ont bien amochés ces enfoirés! Ça va aller ?

J'essaye de lui transmettre mes sentiments et émotions à travers mon regard mais je ne sais pas si je m'y prends bien. Je suis soulagé qu'elle aille bien. Que Liam aille bien. Je suis tellement fier de ma guerrière! Qu'elle ait pu se libérer de son agresseur une bonne fois pour toute! Et je suis tellement amoureux d'elle...ses paroles sur moi étant le père de Liam sont tellement vrai, et je suis tellement heureux qu'elle veuille de moi pour ce rôle si important chez un enfant. Je vois qu'elle commence à paniquer en regardant vers notre fils.

Maïa: Liam! Ou est notre fils?

10K: Il est là où tu l'as couché ma belle, viens on va le voir.

Je l'aide à rejoindre notre "lit" pour lui montrer notre fils qui dort paisiblement. Dès qu'elle le voit dormir et respirer normalement elle se met à sangloter, soulagée, elle doit se rendre compte que ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. L'adrénaline quitte son corps et la douleur na va pas tarder à faire surface. Je la berce amoureusement et lui chuchote des paroles tendres et douces. Je la sens tomber d'un coup et m'affole légèrement...bon d'accord complètement. Je vérifie son pouls et me calme en constatant un bon rythme cardiaque. Elle a perdue connaissance.

Je la couche à sa place et m'occupe de nettoyer ses blessures avec un peu d'eau. Je suis allé récupéré les sacs de provision en bas et trier le tout pour n'avoir qu'à récupérer les articles nécessaires pour Liam et Maïa. Je vais lui faire un peu de bouillon que j'ai trouvé et je pense devoir donner un biberon de lait en poudre à Liam.

Quelques heurs plus tard, le soleil se couche et mon amour est toujours inconsciente. Liam se réveille, je lui change la couche et lui explique les choses.

10k: Tu sais mon bonhomme, ta maman est très fatiguée, un méchant monsieur qui lui a déjà fait du mal à voulu recommencer aujourd'hui alors que j'étais allé chercher des affaires pour nous trois. Elle a réussi à vous défendre et à se libérer des méchants, ils ne vous feront plus jamais de mal, je te le promet! Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été présent...je ne peux pas te promettre que personne d'autre n'essaiera mais je ferais mon possible pour que ta mère et toi soyez en sécurité mon fils! Je vais m'occuper de toi le temps que maman se repose , et il faut qu'elle dorme beaucoup pour te faire du bon lait, et qu'elle soit en forme! Alors je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir boire du lait du magasin...

Je pense qu'il a compris parce qu'il a bu tout son biberon et après un câlin, des bisous et un énorme rot de sa part, il s'est endormit comme un bienheureux dans un pyjama tout neuf et emmitouflé dans une gigoteuse et ma polaire de bébé. Je lui ai donné un des doudou que j'ai pris et il a gobé avec grand enthousiasme la tétine nourrisson que j'ai récupéré. Après l'avoir délicatement posé dans le couffin pliable, je me suis assuré qu'il était à l'aise et bien installé, puis je me suis occupé de préparer un bouillon de poule pour nourrir ma merveilleuse compagne. J'ai réussi, je ne sais pas comment à lui faire avaler un demi bol puis je l'ai laissé dormir. Un peu de pommade sur ses plaies au visage et j'ai mangé puis je me suis couché tout près d'elle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le même schémas s'est répété pendant 3 jours. Je commençais à désespérer qu'elle ne se réveille. Liam s'agite dans son couffin, il doit être affamé, il a dormit plus longtemps que d'habitude. J'allais pour faire son biberon habituel depuis 3 jours lorsqu'un cri me fait tourner la tête vers Maïa.

Maïa: Liam! 10K!

J'accours vers elle après avoir pris Liam qui s'est mis à pleurer, dans mes bras. Elle lève la tête vers moi et je la vois choquée. Je suis tellement heureux qu'elle se soit réveillée et amoureux d'elle que tous mes sentiments doivent se refléter dans mon regard. J'essaye de lui transmettre à nouveau tout mon amour pour elle. Des larmes affluent dans mes yeux tellement j'étais inquiet pour l'amour de ma vie. Je tiens Liam bien calé dans le creux de mon coude et maintenu avec ma main sur sa cuisse, alors que je caresse la joue intacte de mon amour de l'autre.

10K: Maïa, Oh merci, bon sang tu m'as vraiment inquiété, comment te sens-tu?

Maïa: Je ... Je suis douloureuse, mais sa ira. Combien de temps?

10K: 3jours Maïa!

Maïa: Oh mon dieu Liam!

Je la vois paniquer et essayer de se relever mais je l'en empêche et la rassure.

10K: Eh doucement, j'avais ramené quelques biberons et du lait pour bébé, alors je lui ai donné en attendant que tu te réveil! Je t'ai aussi nourrie avec du bouillon. Il fallait vraiment que tu reprennes des forces ma belle!

Je vois qu'elle est choquée, mais il n'y a pas de quoi...je l'ai bien aidé à accoucher alors que je venais de la sauver des Z sans la connaître du tout! Je la vois me regarder, pensive, lorsque nous sommes interrompu par Liam qui manifeste son mécontentement face à l'attente pour son repas.

Liam: Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Maïa: Allez bonhomme, maman est réveillée et a du bon lait pour toi! C'est repas de fête aujourd'hui mon bébé!

Je passe mon fils à sa mère qui le sert avec amour et réconfort, puis le met ensuite au sein qu'il tête goulûment. Je remarque qu'elle n'a pas couvert son sein dénudé et quelque part je suis touché qu'elle soit assez à l'aise et en confiance avec moi pour me montrer une partie d'elle dénudée.

Elle regarde notre fils et une larme coule le long de sa joue meurtrie, je l'essuie doucement prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Une seconde prend le même chemin puis d'autre suivent rapidement et Maïa se met doucement à sangloter. Je me déplace derrière elle pour la prendre entre mes jambes, son dos reposant sur mon torse et enroule mes bras délicatement autours d'elle en réconfort. Elle s'appuie contre moi et sanglote toujours, je pose ma tête sur la sienne et embrasse ses cheveux. Je l'aime tellement, la voir dans cet état me tue!

10K: Eh ma belle, c'est bon tu es en sécurité! Notre fils et toi êtes en sécurité! Je ne laisserais plus personne vous faire du mal! Tu as ma parole ma belle!

Elle se tourne un peu et enfouie sa tête dans mon cou sans déranger notre fils. Après quelques minutes dans la même position, ses sanglots cessent et le silence prend place, seulement coupé par le bruit de succion de Liam sur le sein de Maïa. Mon amour se concentre sur notre bonhomme et décolle sa bouche de son sein, accompagné de grognements de mécontentement du petit et de mon rire. Elle le soulève devant elle doucement et avec précaution à cause de ses douleurs et l'installe sur l'autre sein qu'elle a préalablement dénudé. Liam s'empresse de gober le mamelon suintant de lait de sa mère alors qu'elle sourie tendrement et lui caresse la joue avec amour.

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi, nos regards se croisent et se perdent l'un dans l'autre, nous sommes tellement proches et je n'ai qu'une envie: l'embrasser! Je la vois jeter des mini coup d'œil sur mes lèvre et suis pris d'un espoir fou qu'elle ait également envie que je l'embrasse. Nos lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je décide de tenter le coup et comble le peu d'espace entre nous pour enfin déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ferme les yeux alors que le baisé se fait timide et chaste. Nos lèvres se décollent et je ré ouvre les yeux pour la voir faire de même. Je me lèche les lèvres et elle fait de même, puis décide d'attraper sa nuque et l'embrasse plus brutalement, passionnément. Nos langues se rencontrent et entament une danse l'une avec l'autre. Elle gémie de plaisir tout comme moi et nous nous séparons finalement à court d'air. Notre température a augmenté et lorsque je ré ouvre les yeux ses joues sont rosées, tout comme les miennes je pense. Nos front sont collés l'un contre l'autre et les yeux de mon amour pétillent de bonheur.

Maïa: Whoua!

10K: Oui whoua! Est-ce que toi aussi tu ressens cette chaleur dans ton cœur quand on est prêt l'un de l'autre?

Maïa: Oui 10K! Je la ressens bien, et...J'aime ça! Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai ...J'ai des sentiments pour toi.

10K: Moi aussi Maïa! Quand j'ai entendu ces hommes s'en prendre à toi l'autre jour et parler comme ça de mon...de Liam, j'ai vu rouge! Je t'aime Maïa! Toi et Liam êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu veux bien de...de moi? Comme compagnon et père de ton fils?

J'espère qu'elle ressent la même chose pour moi...un espoir peut-être fou mais quand même présent.

Maïa: Non.

...Je...je pensais...mon cœur vient de se briser...je la regarde sans la voir, je pensais avoir bien vu les signes...je suis tellement décomposé que je manque presque ce qu'elle me dit.

Maïa: Je te veux pour compagnon, mais tu es déjà le papa de Liam, 10K! Dès le moment où tu nous as sauvé de ces deux Z, mis au monde notre bébé et gardé Liam en sécurité alors que je ne pouvais pas le faire!

Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je met quelques secondes avant de vraiment comprendre le message. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi avec ce qu'elle m'a déjà dit...tout s'emmêle dans ma tête...

10K: Tu veux dire...

Maïa: 10K! Je t'aime du plus profond de mon être, tu me fais me sentir entière et en sécurité et même si on avait pas été ensemble de façon romantique je veux quand même que tu sois le père de Liam 10K Tommy Despado!

Oh mon dieu! elle m'aime! Elle M'AIMMMMMMMMMEEE! je suis au paradis! J'ai une femme et un fils! cette fois c'est confirmé! Cette femme est magnifique et tellement généreuse! Et c'est la mienne! J'espère pouvoir lui mettre une bague au doigt bientôt, je sais que ça ne veut plus rien dire de nos jours mais pour moi si!

10K (souriant): Je t'aime aussi Maïa profondément, passionnément, infiniment! Et je suis fière et honoré de t'avoir pour fils Liam!

Je caresse la joue de notre fils en lui parlant et c'est comme s'il m'avait compris au milieux de ses bruits de succions gloutonnes. Il lâche le sein de sa mère qu'il tenait comme pour éviter qu'il lui soit retiré comme précédemment et m'attrape le doigt que j'utilise pour le caresser. Je sens le sourire de Maïa sur son beau visage, qui doit sans aucun doute refléter le mien. Nous restons comme ça, en famille, quelques temps, puis Liam finit par enfin lâcher le sein de sa mère dans un rot qui fait bien comprendre à quel point il est repus! Il s'endort presque aussitôt et je le prends dans mes bras sans mouvements brusque de peur de le réveiller, puis le pose tout aussi délicatement dans son couffin collé à sa mère qui s'est recouverte et rallongée.

Je donne une boîte de conserve à Maïa pour qu'elle mange un peu plus solide et fais de même, avant de l'aider à se rallonger sur le côté face à notre fils qui dort paisiblement. Je me lève pour remonter complètement l'échelle et ainsi éviter d'autres "surprises", puis retourne vers ma famille. Je m'allonge dans le dos de ma femme après l'avoir embrassé amoureusement et tendrement. Son dos se retrouve contre mon torse, ma tête de niche dans sa nuque tandis qu'un de mes bras glisse sous sa tête pour lui servir d'oreiller. Elle se colle plus à moi, et son corps épouse à la perfection le miens. On dirait presque qu'elle cherche à se fondre en moi. Mon autre bras enserre sa taille en protection même dans le sommeil, je m'en veux tellement qu'elle ait été attaqué...si j'avais été là ...mais bon avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde! Alors je vais me contenter de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas! Un dernier regard vers notre fils et vers ma femme et nous sombrons dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Fin PDV 10K.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alors? Bonne lecture?

J'espère que vous avez aimé la seconde et dernière partie de cet OS.

A très vite pour la suite de mes autres fictions :D

xoxo Shalimare.


	3. Merci

_**Coucou mes lecteurs :D**_

 _ **La seconde et dernière partie étant postée**_

 _ **cet OS est désormais complet.**_

 _ ** _ **Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir suivi et aimé.**_**_

 _ ** _ **A bientôt pour d'autres aventures.**_**_

 _ **xoxo Shalimare :D**_


End file.
